Fester
by dukaki
Summary: "She's beautiful [She's dangerous]"
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little FYI to those reading this, every movie happened, everything in every movie happened- The Proffessor and Jeane died, Magneto had his powers taken away and so did Mystique. The only thing that's survived is the ship because they need some way to get around right? I might throw a twist or two in here for good measure though so stay on your toes!_

**Storm**

"What exactly are we doing again?" Logan asked, the sweet tang of his cigar making his lips and gums tingle.

Storm looked over her shoulder at the feral, saw how tense his shoulders were and raised a snowy brow. "What's wrong Logan?"

He glared at her, his tongue pushing his cigar to the opposite wide of his mouth. "You know where we are…"

Storm sighed and turned around, taking the three steps it took to place her hand on his shoulder. "I know Logan but the Professor left behind notes of the feral he sensed here and we need to find them before their taken over by their instincts."

Logan glared and jerked his shoulder away from her, stepping around her and continued walking. "Yeah yeah yeah, yall know nothing about ferals."

Storm jogged behind him. "Exactly Logan or I wouldn't have talked you into coming with me."

He stopped abruptly and whipped around to the elementalist. "So I can just go right?" he started to walk towards the forest.

Storm huffed and threw her hands in the air, jogging after him again. She grabbed a hold of his arm and he jerked himself away again but just leveled a glare at her. She didn't understand what his problem was. He had been this way ever since Jean died, but he had admitted the feelings were mild due to her happy death. He only started acting this way the past month. How long had it been since Jean had been lost? Storm guessed about two or three months, so he should be over it right?

"Logan you have to be level headed right now, we need you to be here for us." Storm almost whispered to him, balling her hands into fists at her side.

His eyes narrowed further, and then snapped open. His nose twitched a few times before he looked out towards the forest. "She's getting closer." He whispered.

Storm cocked her head to the right a little. "Who's getting closer?"

"The feral…" he mumbled and turned to face the forest fully, his claws unsheathing slowly.

Storm faced the forest as well, not knowing what would be happening in a few minutes. The Professor had left no clues as to what type of feral this one was. He left no name, no real location, nothing to indicate what they should prepare for. But Storm wasn't concerned, even if she was at a disadvantage, Logan never was, only against Magneto and he was taken care of so far.

The figure was petite that slinked out of the brush. Her skin was slightly paled, no doubt thanks to the ever present fog that surrounded this lake, blocking the sun from her successfully, and from the knee down she had the feet of a wolf. Storm could see the tail swishing behind her and her long hair matched the coat that was on her legs. Her eyes were large and sea foam green, eyes sharply darting around as she examined the two in front of her.

"She's a wolf," Logan murmured.

Storm rolled her eyes. "No she's a fish."

Logan growled, and that made the girl growl as well, long canines bore as she took a step back. Her nose was twitching everywhere as she stepped out from the bushes again. The tattered dress she wore gave evident of her long time out here, possibly alone and Storm's abdomen clenched in sorrow.

"Who are you…" the feral whispered, voice barely audible.

Logan's top lip lifted at the corner. "Who are you?" he asked.

Storm watched this unfold, watched the way they moved closer, obviously at ease with each other's presence. She wondered if it was a feral thing.

The girls head cocked to the side a little and she looked down at the ground, her brow burrowed almost painfully it seemed before her face lit up in recognition, her smile wide. "Fiel!"

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "That your name kid?"

She nodded and pointed at him. "You?"

Logan chuckled. "I'm Logan, and this is Strom."

Fiel looked over at Storm, eyes calculating and far more intelligent than she would think. "Are you willing to come with us Fiel?" Storm asked, taking a step forward, but Logan pushed her back. She glared up at the feral beside her. "What?"

He didn't look at her. "She's dangerous right now, more dangerous than you can imagine. Just…just don't mess with her."

Storm didn't question him, why would she? He was a feral after all, but she wanted to know what he meant by 'right now'. It sparked her curiosity but she still said nothing, just stepped a few feet back and let him what he had to. She couldn't be left out here, Storm just wouldn't be able to live with herself if she left her out here the way she was.

"Well what do I do then Logan?"

"Go back to the ship, and just wait. This shouldn't take long if I'm alone with her." He was whispering now.

Storm eyed them both cautiously for a moment before she started to walk back towards the ship, her ankles feeling so frail as she climbed over the small rocks in her path. Alkali Lake…Storm knew how much Logan did _not_ want to be here. Jean had been trapped here for a long time, they had found her again when she killed Scott and this was where the Professor had been trapped for a long time. This was not a happy place, but the Professor had wanted us to brave our fears and retrieve the feral woman. She must be important or something, had to be, she was the only task left behind by their leader.

Storm sat in the pilot's seat and crossed her arms on the control pad, dropping her face into the cradle. "I can't wait to get home…" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

She hadn't slept in a few nights, listening to Logan crying in his room. He wasn't loud or anything, but he and Storm had their own rooms separate from the students and both of them were quiet late at night. Storm usually read, she didn't know what Logan did at night but he never usually made noise. She had been putting all of the Professors affairs in order, filling out paperwork he left or forgot and giving license to those that were at the school to do some repairs or add-ons. It had been about three days since she got a proper night's sleep and last night had been it, she had just had this feeling, this great feeling that she would be able to sleep and not be disturbed or have anything else to do for a few hours at the most.

She had been walking down their hallway when she heard it. A faint sniff. She had stopped in front of Logan's door and looked around for the source of the noise, finding it coming from behind the door she was standing in front of. She pressed her ear against the warped wood and just knew it was Logan in there crying, not someone else he was comforting. She hadn't said anything, loved her head on her shoulders too much to say anything but she felt bad for him. God she was so happy Logan wasn't a psychic. If he heard her thoughts she would so be dead, or at least tortured.

She jumped when she heard boots thumping heavily against the entrance ramp to the Blackbird. Storm looked back and saw the girl trailing behind Logan, still with her feral traits plain as day. "Can you shift those away?" Storm asked Fiel.

She looked up at Storm with wide, beautiful eyes and then down to her feet, brow scrunching up. "Not sure, never tried."

Storm locked eyes with Logan and she saw something there that unnerved her but said nothing about it, but voiced her concern with one thing. "Logan why are you so tense?"

He glared at her, grumbling as he pointed to one of the seats. "Sit," he ordered to the young Fiel.

She shivered and obeyed without saying a word while Logan stayed standing, pacing around the jet as he normally did, but with more vigor. Storm sighed, turned to the control panel and began to get the ship ready for flight. It was going to be a long two hours…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hank McCoy**

Hank sat behind his deceased friends' desk, checking over the receipts and other things storm had left for him to proof read before they were turned in. He felt for Storm, wished she would let him take over some of the work the Professor left behind. He set his glasses on the cherry wood top and massaged the bridge of his nose, placing the pen in his clawed hand down a top a stack of multicolored forms. Every few moments he wishes the Professor wouldn't have left behind so many loose ends to be tied, then he would mentally slap himself and then curse. How would he think such a thing? The Professor would never know if he were going to die or night, especially by the hands of a trusted student and friend, one he thought he had contained within herself.

"Hey uh Professor McCoy?"

The blue 'fur ball' looked up with a gentle smile at young Marie standing in the doorway of the office. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her black gloves having lace around the fringes. "Yes darling?"

She gave a small smile, then her brow furrowed. "Do you know where Logan is?"

"He and Storm are both retrieving a new mutant from Alkali Lake."

He saw the pain ripple through her features and then felt it almost echo to himself. That was not a happy place for any of them, young Rogue really had no clue. Most of the detail of that place were released exclusively to the Professors and the M.R.D (Mutant Resources Department) of the government. No child should have to hear about all of the horrors coming from that place. The Professor had almost died there, and was almost manipulated into wiping out every mutant in the world.

"Oh…well do you kn-"

"Were back Hank." Storm stopped beside Marie, smiling down at her as she placed a mocha hand on the young girls shoulder. "Hey Marie, everything ok?"

Hank had to admit, he found the concern that flitted across the storm witches face rather attractive. Marie cleared her throat and took a step back from her teacher, not rudely, but out of discomfort with being touched. "I was just looking for Logan."

Storm smiled, but it held a warning Marie seemed to always ignore. "He'll be up shortly with the new student. There are some things we need to talk about with Logan and the feral and after that Logan is going to show her around the school grounds. I believe he will be busy for awhile."

Marie frowned a little. "Alright, thank you Professor."

"No problem sweetheart. It's lunchtime, you should go join your friends and eat."

Marie nodded and turned around, walking out of Hank's line of sight. He stood when Storm shut the door, stepping around the desk when Storm smiled at him and walked forward, arms raised. They embraced in the center of the room, Hank being gentle as to not break her while she used all of her strength. She let out an airy sigh when he let her feet touch the floor again, keeping her hands on his shoulders with that exasperated look on her face.

"Hard time?"

"Not really," she shook her head a little and stepped around him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. When she sat down she breathed a heavy sigh of joint relief. "It was very easy but-ah!" she moaned in delight as Hank worked on a knot in her left shoulder. She swallowed hard and continued. "Logan acted very strange, tense."

Hank chuckled, pressing the thumb of his right hand into the soft tissue beneath her skin. "When is he not?"

"This was different Hank, he was almost too stiff to walk. I think it has something to do with the girl. Do you know what she looks like?"

"No, only that she is a canine feral, and a Class 5 mutant."

Storm sighed, leaning back slightly to his soothing touch. "She's gorgeous Hank, absolutely gorgeous, but she has the feet of a snow wolf and the tail of one as well."

Hanks ears pricked at the sound of Logan's ever-quick heart beat and snatched his hands away from Storm, making her almost growl in annoyance and stand. He turned to the door when it opened, saw Loan step on and press his back against the door, his grip tight on the brass knob as he seemed to be trying to put as much distance between him and this beautiful feral woman that was stepping into the room on feather light pads. She looked around the room with a wolf's keen eyes, snow white hair sticking to her lips. When Hank caught the scent wafting through the room he himself wanted to suddenly put the same amount of distance between himself and her as much Logan. He swallowed thickly, catching the feral woman's attention.

Hank, politely as possible, managed to choke out. "Show her the grounds first Logan. We want her as comfortable as possible before we toss anything on her."

Logan gave him the best glare he could muster, a painful and hopeless look in his eyes as he ushered the woman out of the room and shut the door with a loud smack. After a few moments of deep breathing Hank managed to breathe a sigh of relief, moving around the desk to slump into the new cushioned, brown leathered office chair.

"Hank…" came Storm's questioning voice.

Hank cringed and looked up into her concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, just…"

"You acted just like Logan. What is it with her that is making you two so tense?"

He sighed, not really wanting to explain this to her, but he knew there would be hell to pay if he gave no explanation. He leaned forward onto one elbow, pointing a finger at the door, eyes twitching. "That feral woman…she will need to be contained within the school for a week after tomorrow. She is not allowed around anyone, not a soul, the only time a door should be opened to her is to eat."

Storm prickled at his growling words. "Hank that is cruel, why would that need to happen to her?"

Hank sighed. "Because in one day she is going to be thrown into heat because of Logan and his condition of being more feral than human."

Storm stared at him for a moment. "Hank your speaking about her like she is an animal."

"Storm, love, what you and not a lot of people seem to understand about ferals like us is that we are more animal than human. Logan and her are higher in that arch than most because of her isolation from the human populace and Logan's gene's. There is no fixing either one of them, they will remain part animal for the rest of their lives and this heat thing will simply be a part of it. I myself, after her debriefing of the situation, will not be allowed near her until her week is up."

"Hank!" Storm gasped.

He rubbed one side of his face. "Storm it is not by my will. My animal instincts are dulled because of age, but age does not mean I can control the instinct when it arises. That is why I must insist she stay locked in a safe room below the school for her week. After that Logan should have calmed down and I will have regained my composure."

Even with her gone from the room Hank could smell it as if she were flush against him. No one but Logan knew how painful it was to ignore those urges, they were ground into them from the day they were born. It was something that had been there for centuries in the nature gene. He had hated sending Logan off with her but he had needed to explain this situation with Storm before something happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_The reviews are wonderful! Ugh I can't believe the great feedback already! Thank you guys so much for letting me know what you think, I hope I don't disappoint._

* * *

**Logan**

He watched her prancing, yes that was the correct term, around the courtyard. It was dark outside, only a few students were lounging in the fresh glow of fireflies that were spreading and flowing across the green grass as though they were an ocean. She was smiling wide as she stared up at the bugs in awe, her canines and tail having receded in her calm. She had his flannel button up draped over her shoulder, to hide her form in the rags she was wearing. When they had been walking through the hallways, Logan had noticed some of the older students and some of the teachers eyeing her and had growled at each of them, forcing his shirt on her.

"Never seen so many," she whispered, moving back to stand at his side.

He watched her reach up and clenches the collar of the button up. He grunted a little and shoved his hands further into his pockets. "You lived around a lake, had to be some there."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, they didn' like lake. Didn't like woods either."

Logan stared after her as she trotted out onto the grass again, giggling when she burst through a cloud of the glowing insects. He smiled a little, then turned gruff when a female student giggled at him. He growled a little and stalked after the young feral. When he got too close he noted her tail forming again and when she turned he saw the canines overlapping her bottom lip. The scent hit him like a well thrown punch and he froze, elbows braced forward as he clenched his fists. He had to get through it, had to get her into a safe place so he and the fur ball could sleep peacefully tonight.

"Come with me, ain't gonna hurt ya." He held a hand out to her.

She eyed it cautiously before she took it, threading her fingers through his gently so he could tug her along. Inside classes were coming to an end so that meant there were students almost flooding the hallway, and teachers whose eyes lingered too long for Logan's liking. He bore his own teeth at them and they turned away, embarrassment and fear thick around them. Logan smirked at his affect and pulled Fiel closer to his side, making her tense up.

"I'm protecting you, don't be so tense," he whispered to her.

She nodded, her body still coiled tight, like a snake ready to strike. That's exactly what she was in the state she was in. One more day and Logan was afraid he wouldn do something he would regret. He didn't want to hurt her, he wasn't that type of guy, thing, and he didn't want to be swallowed by that side of him that was fighting to take him over. That feral side…it was warring with him right now, fighting to get to her, to do what he was bred to do.

He rubbed his face as they walked down the hallway to the Professors old office. He stopped both himself and Fiel halfway to the door, knowing she smelt it as well. Arousal. He smirked, Hank was a fucking animal. Figuratively and literally. He cleared his throat and walked up to the door, fingers still threaded with Fiel's, and knocked his knuckles hard against the wood of the door. He heard a slight curse and shuffling before the door flew open and an angry Hank McCoy stared down at him. Logan felt Fiel shift and press herself against his back, whimpering softly. Hank noticed this and sighed, moving to the side and gesturing for them to enter. Storm smiled from her perch on the corner of the desk, hands folded in her lap.

"Sit," Logan ordered to Fiel, pointing to one of the chairs in the corner.

She nodded and shuffled over as Hank shut the door, clearing his throat and catching everyone's attention. He smiled over at Fiel, a gentle, disarming smile she couldn't help but return. "I am sorry for being so informal when you first arrived, it is just…in your state I believe you understand."

She nodded, obviously embarrassed. "I understand. I'd say I am sorry but I can't help it."

Hank nodded and walked around Logan, who grunted, and stood beside Storm, who Logan noted was swinging her feet like a little kid and chuckled. She raised a brow at him and he looked down at her feet. She glared, but Logan could see the embarrassment flushing her ebony cheeks and chuckled again.

"It is ok, young one. But I must say for your week you must stay in the lower levels of the school until it is up. Logan and I are having a hard time with this and we do not want to hurt you dear."

She nodded, obviously understanding. "That fine."

"And when you get out we'll have your classes set up, of course they will be private until you get accustomed to other people." Storm added, a kind smile on her lips.

Fiel smiled a bright smile. "That sound great," she breathed.

Logan's back rippled and he hummed to himself, turning towards the door. "I think we need to get her down there now. It's coming." He growled out.

Storm and Fiel looked to him with worry but nodded, along with Hank. Storm hopped off of the desk, patting Hank's arm and waiting for Fiel to stand. "I'll take you down there alright?"

Fiel nodded and hooked her arm through Storm's, following her out of the room. Logan shut the door behind them, hand braced against the wood until Hank cleared his throat. He didn't need to be a fucking psychic to know what the fur ball was thinking and turned to him with a feral growl.

"Hell no."

"She needs a guardian, Logan. She is the only female of our species. Who knows what she is capable of." Hank stated, sitting in the cushioned chair more gracefully than Logan thought possible.

He shook his head and leaned back against the door. "I'm not a baby sitter."

"Well too bad because the Professor assigned you to her in his notes."

"The Professor is dead." Logan spat.

Hank and him locked eyes across the room. "I know that Logan, the least we can do is honor his wishes."

Logan sighed, nodding. "Whatever…"

* * *

_Sorry if it seems rushed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So many LOVELY reviews!I didn't mean to be gone this long, but my schedule is pretty hectic. Alright so I go to school for my GED on Tuesday and Thursdays all fucking day and my internet is out so I have to go over to my mom's boyfriends house and that only happens about once or twice a week. Just bare with me you guys, i promise you will not give up on this story.  
_

**Logan**

He could fucking _smell_ her through the floorboards. He had been holed up in his room for two days, not able to leave without knowing he would go for her and he would not be stopped once he was on that war path. He knew the big blue fur ball was faring just as well, when he had come to ask him why he had not come out of his room he had broken a sweat and his chest was obviously tight beneath the fabric of his pressed suit.

Logan lifted his hand up in front of his face and saw how it was shaking and growled low in his throat, running the hand through his hair. He knew he was in a rough state, he wished he could just get up to shower but it just did not seem like he was going to be able to do for the next five days. He could smell everything right now, his senses were further heightened because of her heat. Everything made him so fucking sensitive, just touching the sheets beneath him right now was making him twist and groan. As if on cue he groaned, throwing his head back as he felt himself twinge in his jeans. He had to do something, had to figure out a way to fix this problem. He would go fucking crazy if something didn't happen soon. He swallowed hard and looked to the door, licking his bottom lip and contemplating going down there. He wanted nothing but her, but he knew it was just the heat and it was getting to him faster than he wanted it to.

The door eased open the longer he stared at it and he saw Storm there, smirking when he noticed her faint strands of sex hair floating behind her. "Have fun?"

She looked up at him and her mocha cheeks flushed dull crimson. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "You need to eat Logan, come down to the cafeteria with me and Hank."

Logan grit his teeth. "I can't."

"C'mon, just try."

"Fuck off," Logan spat, rolling over in bed to face the open windows. He curled up like a pouting child, hating it when he felt his hard on strain against the fabric of his jeans.

He heard Storm sigh. "He won't come out," her voice was quiet.

"Leave him be Storm, this is a difficult time. Come eat with me."

Logan waited until he heard the door click shut before he jumped from the bed, pushing himself out of his window. His bare feet gave a loud smack when they connected with the concrete walkway. Three teenage girls screamed and scattered when he landed in front of him, but he wasn't concerned about them or the curious, fearful looks he was getting from other students, he was just concerned on the way he was groaning lowly as he stalked around to the front door of the mansion. He slid the door closed silently behind him, not wanting to be heard by anyone that was nearby. The lobby was empty and so were the two hallways that went down the sides of the grand staircase. He swallowed hard and stood straight, biting his bottom lip as he went down the right side of the staircase.

He pressed the metal button, watching the elevator open with glazed over eyes. He knew he was not thinking rationally, but he didn't care, he needed her, her needed to fuck and get it over with.

**000000**

_**Fiel**_

She writhed on the bed beneath her, clenching the sheets in her tiny fists and panting with a sheen of sweat coating her curved body. She moaned lowly in her throat, arching her chest towards the ceiling, nose twitching when she caught his scent. It was full of male musk and the scent of the forest, all man. But she didn't want that, she didn't want him. Ok she did, but that was just the heat muddling her brain. She couldn't let him get in here, couldn't let him do what he was made to do. She knew she could never get angry at him if he managed to get to her, if he did anything to her. She swallowed and sat up, forcing her over sensitive body out of the bed and to the door. She placed a small hand flat against the door frame and twisted the lock, panting out a few breathes as she fought her instincts to stay inside of this room.

This was what she hated, going through the throws of sexual sensitivity. She froze and looked to the door when she heard the soft pat of his bare feet against the metal floor, heard his panting breathes and hammering heart. She licked her sweaty lips and flicked the lock back around. She jumped back when the door flew open, tail swishing nervously. She stared at him, saw his eyes glazed over as they swept over the sweat that was trailing down the hollow of her throat.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered, swallowing thickly.

He nodded, really slowly. "Yeah…I know that."

"So you should go, like right now." she breathed.

He shook his head no and took a step forward, but she took a step back and bared her fangs. She had to fight it, had to fight him. She didn't want to, not like this. "Nah, nah I can't."

"Logan! Logan stop right now!" Storm came around and stood in front of Fiel, keeping her safe.

"Get out of the way Storm," Logan growled.

Hank came jogging behind Logan, looking ready to fight. "Logan, I am warning you now to get back to your room or I will have no choice but to put you in containment."

Logan glared over his shoulder, eyes still glazed. Fiel swallowed hard and took a step back, making Logan's head snap back to her. She should let him…no she shouldn't. She shook her head. "Logan just go," she whispered.

His chest was heaving, he was lost right now. "I can't, I just can't."

He took two steps forward and used the side of his fist to knock Storm to the side while continuing towards Fiel. Her back connected with the wall and she closed her eyes, feeling his breath pour over her throat. She opened her eyes, looking over is brown hair and saw Hank hunched over Storm, who was slowly pushing herself up. Their eyes met over Logan's shoulder and Storm's eyes grew wide. She tried to force herself forward, tried to stop Logan but Hank held her back.

"Logan stop it now!" Storm ordered, trying to fight her way out of Hank's arms.

"Storm it's fine, really. You two go, please," Fiel whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

She was shaking, she didn't want them to go. She didn't want them to leave her alone with him but once the door shut it was too late. She didn't make a sound as he tossed her onto the bed, she didn't fight him as he literally ripped her clothes away. He drug his claws lightly across her stomach, a growl rumbling in his chest as she whimpered. She was scared, she had never done this, she had never even knew what another male looked like under their clothes.

But she found out pretty quickly and started to cry, really cry, but he didn't care, he just growled and pressed himself against her, moaning low. He closed his eyes and ground his forehead against hers, breathing deeply against her. She was sweaty and hot and scared, but when he touched her…the sensitivity of her skin was getting to her and she gave a reluctant moan. She felt his lips pull into a smirk against her throat and he opened his mouth, sinking in his teeth. They slid through the skin as though her skin was nothing more than butter and she gasped out, her back arching against his chest and he gave a purr of pleasure.

She could feel his canines slide out and whimpered, looking up at him. "Logan please stop," she whispered.

He wouldn't look at her, just kept his eyes closed so she did the same and bit her lip, feeling him push against her. She cried out when he sunk his tool deep inside of her, digging her own claws as deep into his skin as possible. He didn't even flinch, just started a steady pace and didn't relent. So this was it? This fucking hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. Fiel cried out again, rolling her head around and wishing it would end. He grunted against her throat, digging his teeth in on the other side.

**000000**

"How the hell can you just let him do that Hank?!" Storm waved her hand at the door, keeping to her seat on the edge of the Professor's desk.

Hank sighed and leaned forward onto his knees, massaging his temples. "Storm is I fought him guess who would lose? I am sorry but there was nothing I could do. After that…" he sighed and looked over at the door as it squeaked open.

Rogue stood there, looking very confused. "I…I uh heard somebody scream down in the basement…do you guys want me t-"

"No!" Hank and Storm both screamed at the same time.

Rogue jumped, looking heard. "Well sor-ry."

Storm sighed, pushing off of the desk. "We're sorry Rogue honey, it's just well…something bad is happening down there and we don't want any students down there."

Rogue swallowed hard. "No students huh?"

Storm's eyes instantly grew wide. "Rogue who went down into the basement?"

"Jubilee, she was afraid someone was getting hurt."

"Oh my God, Hank come on!" Storm hissed and pushed past Rogue. "Sorry honey."

When they reached the basement Jubilee was against the wall, palms pressed flat at her side and her already large eyes pushed to their max. She threw herself at Rogue when she saw them, shaking like a leaf. Storm placed a kind hand on her shoulder while Hank continued down the hallway.

"It…Professor Logan was…oh God he was raping her." She breathed out in a shaky breath.

Rogue's form grew ridged but Storm jumped up and hurried behind Hank, seeing pieces of a door lining the hallway floors. Storm's pulse was deafening as she stepped into the room, seeing Logan sitting in his jeans on the floor, his chest heaving as he rubbed a hand over his face. Fiel was sitting on the bed, bare legs curled against her chest. She kept her face buried in her knees, but looked up when storm touched the back of her head. She had two deep holes in both slopes of her shoulders and her face was puffy and red.

"Oh God honey…" Storm breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled Fiel against her chest.

Fiel made no noise, did not cry or whimper. "I'm fine Storm…"

"You are not fine."

Fiel wormed her way out of Storm's arms, looking down at the torn bed. "Yes…I am. Storm I'm made to do that, willingly or…unwillingly."

Storm glared at the back of Logan's head. "You don't go near her again Logan, ever."

"Um Storm…I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Professor ordered him to stay with her." Hank said from the doorway.

"I don't care!"

"But there's nothing you can do about it…we linked now." Fiel frowned at the back of Logan's head.

Storm rubbed her temples. "Ya know…and here I thought this was gonna be difficult."

_This chapter suuuuucks….and for those of you that say the sex was too early well she IS in heat and I hate those stories where they go for it like that and then the guy changes his mind because he doesn't want to hurt her. That aggravates me so much._


	5. Chapter 5

_If anyone notices Fiel talks funny, like there are some words missing between others. That is on purpose because she doesn't know how to talk properly._

**Fiel**

She slid the dresses straps from her shoulders, sliding off her sandals at the same time before she stepped into the shower. She sighed against the cool spray coming from the shower, head, curling her arms against her chest as she cringed from the pulse coming from her thighs. She looked down and saw the black imprints of Logan's fingers, reaching down to rub her fingers across the tender surface. They gave a dull thump of pain and Fiel sighed, turning her back to the water and rubbing her face. She was in pain, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She should be mad at him but she cannot be. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't hers. It was no one but natures fault and that was a losing battle. Storm was still angry at Logan, she just didn't understand how it went. That was what they were made to do, and Storm wouldn't listen to reason. She wouldn't listen to her own mate, and that was saying something.

Fiel was still in heat, which meant Logan was seething in his room, wanting to get to her even more now that he had her. Fiel wrapped her arms around her middle, terrified of the outcome. If she was pregnant that would ruin her, but it was like she already knew. She knew she was pregnant. Of course she was, that was what that was all for. But it would be a long time before she knew for sure. Feral pregnancies lasted a year, and the only time she would show any signs is in the last month. That was what made them so stressful. She loosened her arms and ran her fingers across the bruised slope of her stomach.

"Fiel?"

She jumped and cut the water off, jumping from the shower almost literally. She grabbed one of the black towel from the counter and wrapped it around herself before she peeked out of the bathroom. Storm was sitting on the edge of her bed, flipping through a magazine. Fiel cleared her throat and stepped out of the bathroom fully. Storm looked up with a smile on her pretty lips and set the magazine to the side, standing up and folding her hands together in front of her.

"I didn't mean for you to get out of the shower for me."

Fiel smiled a little. "It ok, what did you want?"

"I wanted you to come outside with me, I'm going shopping with Jubilee and Rogue and they wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

Fiel smiled a little. "Sure, let me get something on."

Fiel stepped back into the bathroom and grabbed the gray dress she had been wearing from the floor and tugged it on quickly. She pulled her wet hair into a bun and slid her sandals back on before she stepped out of the bathroom again. She dropped the towel beside the door and smiled at Storm a little as she stared at her in awe.

"You look..beautiful, Fiel."

Fiel felt the heat rise to her cheeks and smiled, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Storm."

Storm smiled and held out her hand to Fiel, who took it and let Storm drag her out of the room. "You ok in big social places?' Storm asked, taking a turn.

Fiel shrugged. "I ok."

Storm smile over her shoulder at Fiel as she pressed the silver button to the elevator. "Good, because we're going to the mini mall down the road."

"I do not know what that is," Fiel mumbled, stepping into the corner of the elevator.

"It's a big store, not as big as most, but its pretty close," Storm looked over her shoulder to Fiel again. "You sure you'll be fine honey? I could always leave you here with the kids. They seem to like you a lot."

Fiel smiled a little and shrugged. She had spent all morning playing with the children in the courtyard today. She loved it, running and playing in her half wolf form. Right now was the first time in a long time that she had been fully human, all the way down to her toes. The children loved it, the babies loved her tail and since she was fast on her wolf feet the older children had loved the challenge of trying to capture her. She didn't realize how children were. She didn't know they were just drooling little burdens. They were sweet and funny and loveable. They loved her more than she thought they would. It had been Hank's idea for her to get out today, much to her protests and groans. But he had managed to get her out of her room and it turned out to be the best thing for her. Sure her thighs were hurting a little but she rathered pain from a days fun with the children than the pain from his attack.

Jubilee and Rogue were waiting by the front door when they came out of the elevator, smiling and as happy as Storm appeared to be. "You guys ready," Storm asked, still holding Fiel's hand.

Both girls nodded. "Yeah, you got the money," Rogue asked Jubilee.

Jubilee nodded, opening the door and jogging down the steps to spin in the sunlight. "Ah isn't the sun beautiful?!"

Fiel smiled. "Yes, it is."

She hadn't been out much for the past few days. She missed her home, she missed the forest and the solitude. She missed being alone, but she also liked the people that lived here too much to run off on them like she planned the day she arrived. When she had met Logan then he was nice and calm, like her. She had listened to him, feeling that alpha bond between them that she was supposed to feel, but after what he did she was scared of him. Now she was undecided on whether to leave or stay. Storm was so nice, Hank was real nice, the children were fun and sweet. The teenagers that she had managed to talk to were so nice to her…she knew she needed to stay.

They used to large black SUV to drive to this 'mall', Fiel sitting in the very back seat while the others sat up front, talking and laughing. Fiel watched them, soaking up the traits and movements the way she should. She should be acting that way, she should be sociable and all that fun stuff but she wasn't. She was quiet and reserved, afraid of people but too kind to say anything. She had been alone so long…she couldn't remember a moment that was good with others. She couldn't remember a time when she was touched kindly by another person, spoke to kindly by another person. It was always demands and needles, scalpels and tests, machines that beep and never ending concrete walls. She couldn't remember her mother or father, she wondered if she had a brother or sister or more. Maybe she had a pet once, maybe more than one.

She remembered a time when she had gotten free from the binds of her concrete home. She remembered falling asleep and waking up in the forest, in nothing but a white dress and flip flops. She had discarded shoes and went for her feral state, well half feral state. Most ferals transformed partially, claws or teeth, but she went with it all the way and turned into a full fledged wolf. She hated it because she felt like too much of an animal. She felt like she should be offering her ass up to any male that stumbled across her path and let them do what they wanted with her. That disgusted her. She wanted to try half feral and that was the only way she could make it in the forest. She couldn't make it as a full feral and she couldn't stand being a human. But for these people, she made the exception for their fun today.

"Its huge," Fiel muttered, stepping out of the SUV with her eyes on the building in front of her.

Rogue looked up and snorted. "This thing is small compared to most I have been to."

She started walking off and Jubilee looked between her back and Fiel. She gave an exasperated look and shrugged, jogging after her friend. Storm sighed and hooked her arm through Fiel's, tugging her along. "I'm sorry about Rogue."

"She doesn't like me…" Fiel muttered, looking around at the people wandering around.

Storm tensed up for a moment then sighed. "She was tryin to get to Logan."

"But he got to me and now she blames me for it, is that it?" Fiel asked, venom in her voice.

She was a child, she just didn't understand that Fiel hadn't instigated anything, she didn't want to have sex with Logan but he wanted to have sex with her and it just happened, like it does in the real world most of the time. Fiel could hear things outside, voices jumbling up in her head with nowhere else to do go. She didn't understand what it was but she could hear everything going on in other peoples live, personal things. That's how she knew what her and Logan did…in the real world they could have been two strangers that met and fucked and went their separate ways. It was normal in a way. But Fiel knew he would never leave her, he was her mate and she was his and they just needed to get used to it. Fiel wanted to get to know him since she was tied to him now. She wanted to love him.

"Well…yes, but she's young and stupid, she doesn't understand," Storm stepped into a blue lit store, eyes sparkling. "I love this place."

Fiel looked around, seeing beautiful people looking at beautiful clothes. She wanted to play dress up. So she told Storm and the woman squealed a little, whirring around the store and gathering things in her arms. Fiel slipped between the racks of clothing, her long fingers brushing through silk and sequins. She didn't even jump when a large hand planted itself on her right hip. She knew that hand.

"Why did you follow us?"

Is lips were against her ear, tender for the first time. "You know I'm sorry right?"

"From what I've hear you not the kind type anyway."

"That wasn't me."

"No Logan," she turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes. "Yes, it's you. You are all that it was, it was all that you were. I don't blame you Logan, I don't want you to feel bad for it alright?"

He looked over her head, forehead host to a sheen of sweat then groaned and looked down at her. "Fine."

She smirked a little, a warm feeling in her gut as she pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

_It sucks, I know it does. UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH but it's a really important chapter alright?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Storm**

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered to Logan, arms crossed over her chest.

She cracked a small smile when she heard Fiel mutter a curse from the other side of the dressing room door then yelp when a shirt fell from its hanger on the door. She looked over at Logan with small hatred in her eyes. Fiel and Hank had told her more than once that it was natural, that it would have happened no matter what. They had told her Logan couldn't help himself, Fiel told her that she would have went to him anyway. But what Logan did to Fiel, in Storm's mind, it was wrong on so many levels and it shouldn't have happened. She was angry with him for hurting such an innocent and sweet girl. But Storm had to admit, when she saw Fiel kiss Logan it was something sort of sweet. She looked like she fit there, at his side, but that was the hopeless romantic side of Storm peeking through a dark situation.

Logan glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh shut it already Storm, I would have left if she told me to but she didn't tell me to leave so I'm staying."

Storm wanted to press the matter further but she heard Fiel's small voice in front of her. "So?"

Storm looked her up and down, smiling a little. She shuffled there with a red tint to her cheeks, looking down as she picked at her nails, the epitome of an innocent woman. She wore a dress, tight around her hips but loose around her chest and flaring wide over her legs. It was a dark blue and black polka dotted. She looked up to meet Storm's eyes, looking for approval and Storm stepped forward, placing both arms on the young woman's shoulders.

"You look wonderful honey," she breathed.

Fiel really did look wonderful. Storm watched the young woman's eyes move to Logan, over her shoulder and Storm looked back. He looked like his normal self standing there, poking at a woman's sweater on the clothes rack. He sucked in air between his teeth and looked up, raising a brow at Fiel.

"Ya clean up good," was all he said before he started humming around the store.

Fiel smiled a little and did a small turn. "I love dress…can I buy it?" she looked up at Storm with wide, hopeful eyes.

Storm smiled and draped an arm over Fiel's shoulders. "Sure, you get those other clothes and we'll go get them all paid for. After that we gotta go find Rogue and Jubilee then we gotta leave, alright?"

Fiel's lips quirked in the corner. "I would like food before we leave."

Storm nodded, letting the young woman go. "Sure honey."

Fiel's eyes sparkled little and skipped ahead to Logan's side as he stepped towards the doorway, keeping her pace at his side. Storm glared at the back of Logan's head but draped the clothing on the counter and passed the man behind the counter her credit card. He smiled at her kindly, eyes flashing back to her a few times as he run up er purchases. Storm remembered when she would respond to those glances with a smile of her own and a flip of her hair. She was a flirt, but she was true to Hank. She wouldn't stray. She looked over at Logan and Fiel again, saw them talking and Fiel pointing at something out the door. Logan nodded and scratched at the back of her neck, looking down at her. Storm didn't understand this, didn't understand them. But she was starting to wish she didn't care, it was messing her head up. She didn't understand this whole feral thing, and she doubted she ever would. Hank was not really a source of information for it because he said himself he wasn't really intact with his feral side after all these years. Logan was more intact than any feral other than a man named Victor Creed could ever hope. Storm knew Victor, had her own run in with him two years ago, he had been looking for Logan. Why would someone like him want with Logan?

"Ready Storm?"

She blinked and looked up at Logan, whose eyes were darting around everywhere, and nodded, hooking the two bags full of clothes on her arms. "Yeah let's go, Fiel are you still hungry?"

Fiel looked back and nodded. "Wait for Rogue and Jubilee?"

Storm nodded. "Yep, you and Logan go wait in the food court I'll go get them. Logan you know where to go," Storm muttered the last part as she pushed past him, out of the store.

**0000**

**Fiel**

"She's pissed," Logan commented, leaning back in his chair.

Fiel looked over at him and then began to look around the food court again. "Yeah, I guess she is."

Fiel had never seen so many people in a single place for so long. Well there had been a lot of people at the school but this was…a massive flood of people. They were all laughing and smiling, some were holding hands and kissing. A few men had their arms draped over their women's shoulders. Fiel looked down at her nails, picking at them, at the dirt underneath. She didn't understand human emotion. It was a weird thing, but Fiel supposed that to the rest of the world this was normal. Fiel looked over at Logan and noticed him leaning his head back, eyes closed and smiled a little, leaning her head onto his shoulder. She felt him jump under her touch but he didn't move or push her away, her just grumbled and settled back in. Fiel closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his arm.

She wanted to be like this, she wanted to be able to be calm with him. Until her heat was over she was fucked, kind of literally. He would constantly want one thing and one thing only, sex. She didn't want to have sex, she just wanted to sit with him and have a normal conversation or just silence. She opened her eyes again when she heard steps coming towards them. That was the problem in here, there were so many sounds and smells she wasn't sure if anyone was a threat or if they were coming towards her or what. But she felt safe with Logan beside her, she knew nothing would hurt her.

Rogue and Jubilee sat across from her and Logan, talking about some dark store they had gone into full of creepy guys with eyeliner and body paint. Fiel looked over towards the row of stores and saw Storm getting food. Fiel placed a hand over her stomach, feeling it rumble and whimpered a little. She hadn't ate in so long it was beginning to hurt. Logan shrugged her off and sat up, looking down at her hand with a creased brow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Fiel shook her head and shrugged , rubbing her belly. "Just hungry, calm down," she pat his arm and he nodded, relaxing the best he could in his chair again.

"Alright guys, here you go," Storm placed two large, heavy looking trays in the center of the table, smiling in triumph.

Jubilee clapped her hands and Rogue grinned. "Thanks Storm," they said in unison as they started picking what they wanted.

Fiel looked around the food, not seeing anything appetizing to her and frowned, sinking in her seat. Over cooked food, full of preservatives and other things she could smell that didn't appease to her. How could Logan stomach it? Fiel watched him chewing up a bite and then sighed when she saw his nose scrunch up a little. So he wasn't used to it, he was just too hungry to care. Fiel looked over when she heard a hollow thunk in front of her and stared at the clear container with curiosity. She looked over at Storm and the woman was smiling. She jerked her chin at the clear box before she picked up a fry.

"I figured you wouldn't like all the process food, Logan doesn't, so I got you the most natural thing they had," Storm explained.

Fiel nodded and reached up to pop open the container. "Thanks."

"It's fine, now eat up. We wanna start you in on some training since you've adjusted, that alright?"

Fiel nodded, swallowing a thick bite. She was so fucking hungry. "Yeah that ok, I don't mind training."

Storm smiled again. "Well good, I think you will be an excellent addition to the X-Men team."

"X-Men?"

Rogue cleared her throat. "It's our team of mutant fighters. If you're any good you can be a part of it."

Fiel said nothing to her, choosing to ignore the snip in her tone, and looked to Logan. "Think I should do it?" she whispered.

He looked over at her then sighed. "I don't think so, but you can do whatever you want to."

Fiel sighed and smiled at Storm. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Storm wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I'm not gonna just toss you out there into the open world and, let you fend for yourself, don't worry about that. we'll take you into a simulated environment and everything, like I said just training.

Fiel nodded, a feeling of unease settling in her stomach. She held a hand over her mouth, her vision spinning for a moment. "I need to leave," she breathed, leaning into Logan's warm hands.

"I can take her back to the school, you can all finish anything here," Logan muttered, helping her stand.

Fiel closed her eyes tightly and leaned into him. "Something's wrong," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Like what?" Storm asked, placing a hand on her elbow.

Fiel waved a hand and took a deep breath, opening her eyes again. "Just feels like a bad cramp in my stomach."

Storm's brow scrunched and she stood. "Let's get you back to the school, we'll figure it out there."

Fiel nodded and let Logan pull her up and stuck close to his side, shaking a little. It felt like she was going to vomit, but not. It was a strange feeling, and she didn't like it. She flinched against the glare of the sun and grumbled under her breath, keeping to Logan's side. Rogue and Jubilee were linked at the arm and talking about going out tomorrow for some reason. Storm was on the phone ahead of them, looking around and smiling every few minutes.

"Logan…Logan wait…" Fiel muttered holding a hand over her mouth as the back of the SUV began to open.

Logan slowed down, looking down at her with a scrunched brow while Storm and the others seemed oblivious to the two slowing behind the SUV. Fiel swallowed, opened her mouth to say ok, then bent at the waist, vomiting right into the concrete.

"Holy shit!" Jubilee squeaked.

"Jubi-oh my god are you ok?" Storm scuttled to Fiel's side, rubbing her back gently.

Fiel backed away from her a little and spit out the rest of the bile in her mouth, patting her chest a little. "Holy…yeah I'm fine, I'm fine I just want to get home and go to bed."

Storm and Logan both sighed. "Alright honey, alright," Storm rubbed her left arm gently.


	7. Authors Note

**So I know I haven't exactly been updating that much, meaning hardly, but I haven't given up on this story. I'm just having technical difficulties and writer's block from hell. So please bare with me.**

**~Summer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three months later**

**Logan**

"She's fast…"

"Of course she is."

Logan and Storm watched Fiel through the Danger Room monitors, watching her dodge every attack and strike a critical hit with ease. Her tail swished nervously as she waited for the next attack, glowing gold eyes darting around like mad, the fur on her ankles standing out in a frazzle. Logan sighed and pressed on the blue button in front of him, making the system begin its shutdown. Fiel swallowed audibly and stood straight, tail receding slowly as she started towards the now visible door. Logan nodded at Storm and left the control room, whistling as he jumped down the steps and took a left into the main hallway through underground of the school.

Fiel looked up from where she was just beginning to lean against the wall and smiled at him, rushing forward to hug him around his neck. He breathed in her scent against her neck and wrapped his thick arms around her thin waist. She leaned back with a grin on her face.

"How did I do?" she breathed.

He smirked a little. "Better than expected."

Her grin grew even wider. "So I can be a part of the team now right?"

Logan sighed. He didn't want her on the team, not when she was pregnant. He didn't want her in the line of fire of anything, and she hadn't even discover any significant power she has so she was at a major disadvantage. Her power was not speed, even though she was fast, but she was as fast as Logan, it was not any claws because hers were too small to count, it was not strength which she was minimal of. In a sense she was…normal.

"I don't know…"

She frowned and pulled away from him, her brow furrowed. "Why not Logan?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to get into a fight with her, not right now, not today, not ever. They were like fights from hell. "Fiel I just don't want you to get hurt, why are you getting mad at me over something like that?"

She stomped her foot, pouting like a child and Logan would have picked on her about it if her fury wouldn't be directed towards him right now. That would be way too dangerous in such a closed in space.

"Logan I want to help, I feel like I'm just a burden here."

He placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "You're not a burden Fiel, everyone here loves you."

"Not Rogue, she hates me."

"Because she's a stupid teenager."

"I just turned eighteen Logan," Fiel whispered, looking up at him with sad eyes.

He sighed and pulled her against him, stuffing his nose into her hair. It was wrong, it was all wrong what they did but it was too late to take it back. He didn't want to do it to her, he really didn't, but he couldn't help himself, and she knew that. She didn't blame him, she was ok with it now, but Storm was not. She was angry still at Logan and wouldn't let it go, but she was doing good to keep her mouth shut around Fiel. Fiel was beginning to get angry about it, and with feral pregnancy hormones swimming around in her Hank and Logan had warned her to keep her cool around the young feral.

"Fiel can't you just listen to me and not push it until it's time?" he whispered.

She wiggled in his arms as his fingers worked just under her arms, successfully releasing the tension from her. A giggle erupted from her lips and she tried to pull away, but it was useless. "Let me go Logan!" she giggled. "Please please please!"

Logan cracked a smile and dug the fingers in deeper, making her really jerk and squirm. He dipped his lips just against her lobe, nibbling at it. "Then you owe me…"

She shivered, the tickling dying down as she understood what he was implying. "Wh-What do you-"

"Don't ask me what I mean," he murmured, placing a hand flat against the small of her back, he rotated her pelvis against his. "You. Owe. Me."

She shivered again and looked up at him through half lidded eyes, smiling a little. "And if I don't do what you want?"

He growled. "You'll do it."

She giggled. "Fine, but we will talk about me joining the team. I don't need your permission."

He knew that. He knew he wasn't her boss, wasn't her parent, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to keep her out of harm's way. He sighed and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Fine," he muttered.

"Now if you two are done dry humping I would like to talk to Fiel."

They both grinned over at a smiling Storm and Fiel pushed Logan away, skipping towards Storm. Logan grumbled to himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking towards the elevator.

**0000**

**Fiel**

"Prenatal…what?" Fiel scrunched up her brow as she stared at the large bottle Storm placed in her hand.

Storm crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's for the baby, makes sure it's nice and healthy. And it makes sure you are healthy and everything too. You need to take these two times a day, since your circulatory system is so…rapid. Once in the morning and once at night."

Fiel nodded and smiled at Storm. "Thank you, Storm. Is there uh…anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Storms lips twitched downward and she looked down, leaning back against the wall. "I uh…I was wondering just how long it takes for your to…conceive."

Fiel chuckled. "It may take a year or the normal route for human thanks to Logan's regenerative abilities. It passes through the sperm."

Fiel could see Storms ebony cheeks flush with red. "That's too much information Fiel…"

The young woman cocked her head to the right. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

Storm shook her head and pushed off of the wall. "Honey its fine, I did need to know in a way. I needed to know how long your pregnancy would be."

"Why?"

"Just so we can make some precautions, if they needed to be lengthy precautions or short ones. I don't want you or the baby injured."

Fiel looked down and ran her fingers across her belly, digging them in. "I can feel a little bump that was never there before…I think it will come and go quickly. But…"

Storm placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly. She was always smiling at Fiel. "It doesn't matter when it comes, this baby will be the most well protected baby in the world."

Fiel smiled at that. Yes, this baby would be well protected. By an entire school of mutants that would love it, a father that was more dangerous than Victor Creed, whom she did not want to have the displeasure of meeting thanks to what she had been told about him, and at this point half the government. Courtesy of Hank McCoy who was staring at them when they entered the office. He smiled warmly at Fiel and stood, bowing slightly at the young feral as she nodded at him. He and Storm were a cute couple, of course Fiel being the little perv she was wondered what they were like in bed. It was kind of a funny picture in her head.

She sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, folding her hands gently in her lap. "What want?"

Her broken speech was rather uncomfortable in Fiel's ears. She had never had been taught the proper way to speak, just enough to get the message across and that was it. But no one here seemed to acknowledge the 'disability' so she did not press it. As long as they got the message that was good enough for her. She didn't want to go through a bunch of classes on how to speak properly. She would just get angry and end up trashing something.

"I believe Storm has informed you of the precautions for your birth?"

Fiel nodded at Hank. "Yes she has."

He nodded and then rubbed his face. "I do not think Logan will be happy about the arrangements for the birth."

Fiel's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Storm leaned on the desk, reaching for a manila envelope in Hanks claws. "Well, you seem to have the normal immune system of a human, of course thanks to our tests when you are under stress your regenerative abilities and strength increase exponentially. We think you will not be able to use any morphine or pain killers during the birth and well…we are worried this will kill you."

Feral births were no walk in the park. Fiel knew that deep in her gut. She had done her research and no female feral had made it through the birth, no matter the care. She was scared, but she could make it. If she could make it through the torture in that concrete place she could make it through child birth. Unless the child ripped itself out of her.

Fiel swallowed thickly. "I know the risks…but I think I can do it," she looked up at Storm and Hank, clenching the fabric above her belly tightly. "At least…I'd like to think I can."

* * *

_It's a filler because I am such a bad person and haven't updated in so long._


End file.
